Consumers are obtaining ever more audio/video components or equipment for use with their televisions. The audio/video components for a flat-panel television, such as a digital video player, are typically located in close proximity to the television. Once a flat-panel television is mounted to a wall, there is a need for a shelf unit that will support the associated electronics and audio/video components.
The prior art describes shelf units that fasten to walls. However, due to the weight of electronic components, the shelf units should be securely fastened to vertical wail studs in order to ensure maximal strength and resistance to sag and failure. Since vertical wall studs are not typically located at locations that allow for optimal visual placement of the wall shelf units, prior art has limited the locations at which a shelf unit with high load-bearing capacity can be placed.
It would be desirable to develop a shelf bracket which can be used in conjunction with flat screen televisions and associated wall mounts to enable consumers to place the audio/video components in close proximity to the television without the need to invest in expensive cabinetry.